fanpolisfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Supernatural
Supernatural, česky Lovci duchů, slovensky Hrozba z temnoty, je americký kultovní dramatický a mysteriozní seriál z dílny Erica Kripkeho o dvou bratrech, kteří cestují po Státech a loví zlo. První epizoda byla odvysílána 12. září 2005 a 7. října 2014 měla premiéru již desátá řada. O seriálu Eric Kripke chtěl vytvořit seriál, který vychází z tradičních amerických lidových příběhů s hororovými prvky. Již od prvních dílů se příběh točí kolem postav Sama a Deana Winchesterových (Jared Padalecki a Jensen Ackles), bratrů, kterým v útlém věku za veskrze nepřirozených okolností zemřela matka, načež byli celé dětství vláčeni po Státech otcem, posedlým zoufalou touhou pomstít smrt své ženy. Jsou tak chtě nechtě vtaženi do světa duchů, démonů a příšer, jejichž krev jim prolila cestu dospíváním, na kterou jim otec vrazil do rukou zbraň. Když otec zmizí, vydává se starší z bratrů, Dean, na Stanford, aby přivedl zpět k lovení svého mladšího bratra, který se na nějaký čas vzepřel rodinnému řemeslu. Začíná tak jejich putování, nejprve za účelem najít otce, posléze, po jeho smrti, se rozhodnou pokračovat v jeho odkazu. První dvě série se odvíjejí poněkud schematicky v podobě separovaných příběhů typu Monster of the Week, kdy mládenci přijíždějí do nejmenovaného amerického městečka, ve kterém zaznamenali paranormální aktivitu, neúspěšně se pokoušejí případ vyřešit, načež se jim to deset minut před koncem v důsledku podrobného „výzkumu“ webových stránek a prastarých spisů podaří. Po třetí sérii má Supernatural problém se znatelným úbytkem diváků, což vede Erica Kripkeho k riskantnímu kroku – přivést na Zemi opozitní stranu v boji, který bratři vedou – anděly. Obrat ve čtvrté sérii přináší formát Supernatural, jak jej známe dnes. Objevují se postavy výrazně stálejšího charakteru, z nichž některé se dožily i nynější série desáté. Nejzásadnější z nich je charakter anděla Castiela, jež se z pouhé sériové postavy díky velké divácké oblíbenosti dopracoval ke statutu třetí hlavní postavy seriálu. Za své devítileté působení na televizních obrazovkách si bratři procházejí mnohými emočními kolizemi, ztrátami a úmrtími (mnohdy vlastními) a hrozbami apokalyptických rozměrů. Přesto má mnoho dílů humorné či parodické zaměření. Seriál má na svém kontě mnoho „výstřelků“ (např. Changing Channels, The Monster at the End of this Book, The Real Ghostbusters, The French Mistake apod.) a nebojí se parodovat sám sebe. Metaprvky v seriálu Seriál je známý svými přesahy do reálné světa. Obsahuje množství odkazů na popkulturní dění, fanouškovskou tvorbu a sebe sama. Obecně bývá spojován s vysokou mírou fanservisu . Příklady: * Sam a Dean řeší během natáčení béčkového horového filmu, 2x18 Hollywood Babylon * V seriálu je reflektována existence fanfiction a wincestu, 4 18 The Monster at the End of this Book , 5x01 Sympathy for the Devil * LARPing , 5x09 The Real Ghostbusters a 8x11 LARP and the Real Girl * Setkání fanoušků - cony, 5x09 The Real Ghostbusters * Sam a Dean uvíznout uvnitř TV reality a přeskakují mezi televizními pořady, 5x08 Changing Channels * Bratři jsou dočasně přeneseni do alternativní reality, kde jsou považování za herce se jmény Jensen Ackles a Jared Padalecki a účastní se natáčení seriálu s názvem Supernatural, 6x15 The French Mistake * Účastní se nastudování fanoušké divadelní hry, 10x05 Fan Fiction. V této epizodě je reflektováno mnoho z fanouškovkých reakcí a úvah kolem seriálu, včetně existence wincestu a destielu. Historie fandomu ve světě První Supernatural slash fanfiction byla vydána během několika hodin po odvysílání Pilotu ve Spojených státech. Byla to povídka Reunion od janedavitt. 25. 10. 2005 se otevřela první fic Wincest komunita. Supernatural Wiki Mnoho členů fandomu se podílí na vytváření obsáhlé fanouškovké databáze Supernatural Wiki. Fanfiction V dnešní době má Supernatural neupadající fanouškovskou podporu spojenou s jejich webovou aktivitou především na LiveJournal a Tumblr, kde se shromažďuje nepřeberné množství komunit spojených s tímto fandomem. Kromě těchto médií nacházíme Supernatural fanfiction tvorbu v zásadním zastoupení na velkých archivech. Na Fanfiction.net se k dnešnímu dni nachází přibližně 101 000 povídek a na Archive of Our Own je to asi 87 000 povídek. Na počátku všeho stál Wincest (pár Dean/Sam). Spory mezi fanoušky se omezovaly pouze na Sam’s girls & Dean’s girls, většina se shodla a jediném shipu a neshody mezi fanoušky se vedly pouze o tom, který bude nahoře a který dole. A v prvních sériích, kdy si postavy ještě docela jasně drží své původní statuty (vyloženě submisivní Sam a dominantní Dean), není pořádně o čem se bavit. Zlom, stejně jako v mnoha jiných ohledech přichází v legendární sérii čtvrté. Nejen Castiel, ale také proměňující se charaktery hlavních postav, spolu s dalšími výraznějšími postavami typu ne-jen-epizodní-příšera. V následujících sériích si žádná postava nemůže být stoprocentně jistá svým postavením (nejmarkantnější obrat sub!dean a dom!sammy). Hlavně ale dostává prostor nový ship, Destiel, který pozoruhodnou rychlostí dohání to, co si Wincest za mnohaleté působení vybudoval. Od této doby datujeme počátek I. shipové supernaturální války, která se po léta vede mezi zapřisáhlými fanoušky Wincestu a Destielu (Dean/Castiel) Mimo těchto dvou nejzásadnějších shipů se objevuje velké množství dalších. Viz níže. RPF - Real Person Fiction S pojmem Real Person Fiction nebo Real Person Slash se ve fandomech setkáváme poměrně často. Málokterý má však takovou podporu samotných představitelů, jako ten Supernaturální. Původním je zde pár s názvem: J2 - Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (představitelé Sama a Deana) Vzhledem k příbuzenskému vztahu hlavních hrdinů v seriálu, se traduje výrok připisovaný gothphyle, že Supernatural je jediný fandom, kde je psaní RPS morálnější. V originále: "Supernatural: the fandom where RPS *is* the moral high ground." Poté, co se na scéně začal objevovat Castiel a Destiel se stal populární, začala se i v RPF objevovat postava Mishi Collinse (představitel Castiela). Nutno podotknout že sami herci, s Mishou v čele jsou jeden velký, objímající a líbající se fanservis. Mishalecki – Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki Cockles – Misha Collins/Jensen Ackles Historie českého fandomu Historie českého fandomu je velmi omezená. Je s podivem, že vzhledem k masivní, až fanatické popularitě fandomu v zahraničí se u nás projevuje pramálo. Několik povídek zveřejnila Salazaret na svém webu. S dalšími se setkáváme na již neaktivním blogu FF Destiel.☁ Páry Supernatural je seriál s vysokým počtem mužských shipů. Aktivní tvorba vzniká přibližně na třicet párů. Objevují se zde i femslash a het shipy, nejrozšířenější jsou ale ty slashové. A to ze zřejmého důvodu – ženy, pokud se nějaké vyskytují, brzy umírají pomalou a bolestivou smrtí.☁ * Wincest nejstarší ship. Původně se Wincestem nazývaly páry mezi všemi Winchestery (2005-2006, období první série). Později, po masivním nárůstu počtu povídek se ustálil název Wincest pro pár Sam/Dean a Daddycest pro páry zahrnující Johna Winchestera (Sam/John, Dean/John, Sam/Dean/John) * Destiel Dean/Castiel. Vzniká bezprostředně po vydání čtvrté série a v dnešní době se jedná o nejpopulárnější SPN pár. Ve spojení s ním se také často hovoří o kanonice. Fanoušci se mezi sebou přou, zda se ještě jedná o platonický vztah, či jestli tvůrci skutečně přenášejí vztah Deana a Castiela na jinou úroveň. Známá je například informace proniknuvši ze zákulisí, kdy Misha Collins na Emerald City Comic-Conu 2013, Jensen Ackles na TorConu v Torrontu a Robbie Thompson na Burconu potvrdili, že v epizodě 8x17 „Goodbye Stranger“ byl na Acklesovo naléhání přepsán scénář. Deanova promluva ke Castielovi měla původně znít „I need you. I love you.“ namísto toho se v seriálu objevilo „I need you. We’re family.“ * Wincestiel Sam/Dean/Castiel nebo také Team Free Will. * Samifer Sam/Lucifer. Termín užívaný od 5x04 „The End“ zejména jako pojmenování Sama posedlého Luciferem. Jedná se však také o slashový pár. * Sabriel Sam/Gabriel. Rozkvět zaznamenává zejména po epizodě 5x07 „Changing Channels“. Často se kombinuje s Destielem. * Sastiel Sam/Castiel, také Sassy. * Crobby Crowley/Bobby. Pár založený na epizodě 5x21, kdy se postavy políbí. Shipuje se poněkud ironicky, neboť ani jedna z postav není příliš atraktivní. Páry s Crowleym většinou vychází z jeho údajné kanonické homosexuality. * Mooseley Sam/Crowley. Název je odvozený od přezdívky Moose („los“), kterou Samovi Crowley v epizodě 5x20 dal a která se stala populární. Naráží tím na jeho výšku. * Holy Hell (Holy Fucking Hell) používá se pro označení párů, ve kterých jsou v romantickém či erotickém vztahu anděl a démon. Nejznámější jsou Crowley/Castiel (Crowstiel) a demon!Dean/Castiel Fanart Vděčnými zásobárnami fanartů a fanvideí jsou Tumblr, Youtube,PinterestaDeviantArt. O kvalitní práce tu není nouze, za dobu působení fandomu vzniklo ohromné množství fanartů a fanvideí, animovaný seriál a dokonce muzika. Zdroje * Supernatural Wiki * Archive of Our Own * Fanlore Kategorie:Fandomy Kategorie:Supernatural